


Unable to Wait

by PeridotMermaid



Series: Reunited [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pegging, Post-Canon, Slight Canon Divergence, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotMermaid/pseuds/PeridotMermaid
Summary: Although Dorothea wasn't supposed to leave for another few weeks, she found herself unable to wait, and wished to see her husband as soon as she could.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Reunited [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187975
Kudos: 7





	Unable to Wait

_My Dearest Sylvain,_

_By the time this letter reaches you, I will have already left Gautier territory, on my way to the Monastery. I’m looking forward to reuniting with everybody, and I can’t wait to meet Claude and the professor’s new baby. Though she isn’t exactly our professor anymore, is she?_

_Everything in Gautier territory is stable and peaceful, and those at the border with Sreng have reported that all is calm, and that Sreng generals are willing to meet and write a treaty. I have also asked Duke Fraldarius to help watch over Gautier territory while we are away, and he has agreed._

_Love,_  
_Dorothea Gautier_

_P.S. I have some incredibly exciting news to share. To celebrate I am packing some of my favorite special toys._

Putting down her pen, Dorothea let the ink dry for a bit before folding it, and putting it in an envelope, sealing it with the House Gautier wax seal. Once set, Dorothea gave the letter to one of their fastest messengers to be delivered to her husband at Garreg Mach. It would take the messenger a few days to deliver it, though for Dorothea it would take at least a week to arrive at the monastery as she wouldn’t be traveling alone, taking her handmaiden and lady-in-waiting in addition to the many guards that would accompany them.

While Dorothea was more than capable to defend both herself and those around her - not to mention she was more than adept when it came to healing magic - since the war’s end she has become more of a pacifist, refusing to use her magic for harm; in her and Sylvain’s wedding vows he had promised that she would never need to fight again, and that they would grow old happily together.

Dorothea took one last look at everything she had packed, a few trunks with plenty of clothing that her handmaiden had helped her pick and pack, but also a separate trunk that in addition to containing some of Sylvain’s clothing and her toiletries, had some of her favorite toys to use with Sylvain hidden in the clothes; those she packed without her handmaiden. Looking through the toys she packed she couldn’t help but think of ideas of what she could do with them, such as using her ropes or perhaps her padded cuffs to bind her husband, but also she wanted to make sure she packed a couple choices of blindfolds. Dorothea had many, many ideas for her visit, and her hands shook slightly with anticipation as she tucked her favorite strap-on in her clothes in the trunk. She wondered if she should pack a bottle of lubricant, she didn’t want to risk the glass breaking during the trip, and decided she would simply buy some when she reached the Gautier Estate in Ulster, though she suspected that they already had some stashed away somewhere at the estate from the last time they stayed, which was during Byleth and Claude’s wedding.

Once everything was in order, all the luggage for not only Dorothea, but also her handmaiden and lady-in-waiting, and their many guards, was loaded onto their carriages and horses. As soon as everyone was settled, either in a carriage or on a horse, they were off, and in roughly a week’s time Dorothea would be reunited with her husband, ready to share some important, and exciting news.

With a long sigh of exhaustion Sylvain plopped down on his bed at the Gautier Estate in Ulster, rubbing his eyes in a vain attempt to get rid of some of the tiredness. He had only been at the monastery for about a month at this point as the professor required his help as Margrave in deciding some new military strategies. However after a few days of debate and discussion with Generals and other Margraves it quickly became obvious that not only was this going to take a lot of discussion, but that there were also many other topics that various high ranking military officials wished to discuss, and had suddenly decided this was the most optimum time to do so.

Sylvain had sent a letter to Dorothea as soon as he realized his stay would be lengthened indefinitely, and it was only as his head was about to land on his pillow that he had realized that one of the servants had dropped off a few letters that he had received that day. Upon remembering this he practically shot up from the bed as he rushed over to his desk where the small pile of letters were sitting, and dug for one he hoped was from Dorothea. It took little time to find it though as he quickly identified the Gautier wax seal, and all but tore the thing open to read her letter.

Sylvain knew he was the luckiest man alive to be married to Dorothea, but her letter only seemed to reaffirm this seeing as how she was to inevitably return to the monastery to celebrate the birth of Byleth and Claude’s first child anyway, but instead of waiting she simply decided to come sooner, so she could support him, but also, she was clearly a far better Margravine than he was a Margrave as she had asked Rodrigue to look over Gautier territory while they were gone, something he had forgotten to do.

He was startled out of his thoughts when there was a knock at the door followed by a question from one of the butlers, “Master Gautier, may I come in?”

“Yeah, come on in,” his tone dripping with exhaustion “How can I help you, Matthew?”

“Actually, Master Gautier, I wanted to ask if there was anything I could do for you. We’ve all noticed you’ve been rather sluggish lately, and I was wondering if perhaps it’d be alright if I were to draw you a hot bath, and bring up some tea.”

“Honestly, that sounds amazing. Thank you, Matthew.”

Opening the door to the room-adjacent bathroom the butler disappeared to get a bath ready, so Sylvain could relax while he waited for tea. He could hear the tub fill, and the lighting and stoking of hot charcoal. While he waited for the bath he sat on his bed, letter in hand, and pondered what the exciting news could be. _Could she be…?_

But if she was then wouldn’t they have to be careful when having sex from now on? What kind of toys would she bring if she had to keep that in mind? Or maybe she wasn’t, and she had something else exciting worth celebrating.

_P.S. I have some incredibly exciting news to share. To celebrate I am packing some of my favorite special toys._

Sylvain was so lost in thought he managed to be caught off guard once again as his butler announced the bath was done, and that he’d be back soon with tea. With a sigh Sylvain rose from the bed, and stripped off his clothes as he entered the bathroom, and sat in the heavenly water of a nice, warm bath. However, even though the water felt amazing, that didn’t stop his mind from racing.

He tried to guess maybe what some of Dorothea’s favorite toys were. He can remember more than one occasion when Dorothea would moan particularly loudly and squeeze him particularly tightly when using nipple clamps on her; Sylvain smirked as he remembered that she evens squeals in delight when the chain connecting the two clamps is pulled. There have also been times when they used spreader bars, but Sylvain doubted that those would be her favorite.

While the bath water helped to soothe his aching muscles, it did nothing to stop his growing erection, and it only got worse as he remembered times when they’d use various toys on him as well. On more than one occasion Dorothea had put a cockring on him, and repeatedly tortured his poor cock; Sylvain wasn’t necessarily quick to finish, but there were times when Dorothea loved to drag their love-making out, getting him hard over and over again, only to pull away so he couldn’t come. She really got off on power, not that Sylvain was one to complain; he loved receiving just as much as he loved giving.

By this point Sylvain couldn’t take it anymore, he had to get off. Rushing to one of their chests of drawers, and quickly grabbing one of the few wooden dildos they had at this estate, and a bottle of lubricant. It was one of their favorites as it was realistic in that it even had veins carved on it, which only made it feel all the better when used. This one also had a suction base so it could be attached to a flat surface for personal use. Making his way back into the bathroom, Sylvain was just about to turn on the shower when there was another knock at the bedroom’s door.

“Master Sylvain, I’ve brought tea.”

“Ah, yes, thanks Matthew. Could you just leave it next to the bed, I’d like to enjoy it after my bath.” Sylvain did his best to keep his voice calm, but unfortunately the thought of almost being caught fucking himself with a wooden dildo did nothing to calm his hard cock.

“Very well.” It was obvious in how he spoke that the butler was slightly confused as depending on how long the bath was the tea would likely cool by then. Plus the butler being a man meant it wouldn’t necessarily be scandalous or taboo for him to walk into the bathroom while his master was having a bath.

As soon as the door shut, Sylvain quickly left the bathroom to lock the bedroom door. He reentered the bathroom, and started the shower. Although no one had yet figured out how to heat running water, at the very least it wasn’t ice cold, instead staying at a lukewarm temperature.

Sylvain rinsed off the dildo before sticking it to one of the walls of the shower, and putting a lambskin condom on it he had grabbed out of one of their bedside drawers. He reached for the bottle of lube, poured a generous amount on his fingers, and started to use one hand to lightly jack himself off while using the other to prep his asshole a bit. His breath quickly started to come out in short pants as his fingers got deeper and deeper, and both of his hands sped up.

As he continued to masturbate he remembered one time when Dorothea had tied him up to their headboard, so he was sitting up, and watching her sit at the foot of the bed as she fingered her pussy. He was so hard watching her fingerfuck herself while she moaned his name, only looking at him to sort of mock his powerlessness.

Sylvain lined up his asshole with the dildo, and slowly sank down onto it, nearly cumming when he felt it touch his prostate. While Sylvain wasn’t one of those guys who claimed they “needed sex,” he did enjoy how often him and Dorothea had been having sex, and he had to admit he felt a little pent up after about a month of not having any. At least that was the reason he came up with to explain just how needy he felt right now. Once the phallus was completely inside of him, Sylvain carefully slid off and onto it, testing it out a bit.

After a few small thrusts he sped up considerably, unable to hold back any longer. He used both of his hands to prop himself up on the shower wall across from him, as he fucked himself with the dildo. His mind was all but blank, all he could care about was getting off as he imagined Dorothea wearing one of her strap-ons, and pounding into his tight asshole, watching sadistically as he begged for permission to cum.

Sylvain had always been rather loud when having sex, and now was no different as he moaned and groaned, his breath coming out in pants. He was lucky the Gautier estate was soundly built, and was able to muffle most noise; he had found this out years ago in his early twenties when he had skipped school on multiple occasions, often bringing various girls with him.

It only took a couple minutes of fucking himself hard and fast on the wooden dildo for him to cum, with load after load of his semen landing on the floor, and being washed down the drain.

After finishing his shower, he drained the tub, thoroughly cleaned off the wooden dildo after taking the condom off and disposing of it, and finished up his nightly routine before lying down on his bed, only wearing some light undergarments because as it got further and further into the summer months the heat only became more unbearable for Sylvain; he was built for the cold, not the heat.

Despite being exhausted from both work and masturbating, Sylvain had trouble falling asleep as he genuinely couldn’t wait to see Dorothea. While they both had had many trysts with other people before they started courting, Dorothea was the first woman he genuinely loved romantically. Had it not been for her, and the many other women of Garreg Mach, he’d likely be a lonely bachelor, consumed by his misogynistic hatred of women, but thanks to Dorothea, Mercedes, all of them really, he realized he was full of shit, and unfairly blaming all women for the shallowness of a few he had met; deep down he had always known that it was unfair to hate all women for the sins of a few seeing as how he never blamed Dedue or anybody from Duscur for the assination of the former King Lambert. The truth was that he didn’t hate women, he hated the societal pressures put on him that forced him to be a commodity, and an object to be sold off to the highest bidder, and that this same society was using the power of crests to establish a social hierarchy, with the best chance out of poverty being marrying someone with a crest, or being married off for the crest one bore.

However, now that he was the new Margrave Gautier, with Dorothea at his side, working together, they could get rid of this culture of hatred.

A few days passed, and Sylvain found himself getting more and more eager for his wife’s arrival, as he knew that as each day passed it became more and more likely that Dorothea would arrive as it only took one to two weeks to get to Garreg Mach from Gautier territory.

It was the end of a particularly long day when Sylvain stretched his arms above his head, using the back of the chair to stretch his back in the process. He sat in the Cardinals' room, along with Byleth and Claude, and other high ranking military officials such as Marianne’s adoptive father, Margrave Edmund.

The church bells rang, indicating it was 6 o’clock in the evening, however, because it was approaching summer, it barely looked noon outside.

“I think it’s about time we call it a day.” Byleth stood from her chair, and began to organize her papers, and others in the room followed suit.

Byleth stopped Sylvain once everybody had left, except for her and Claude, “How have you been, Sylvain? I know it must be a little tough being away from Dorothea for so long, especially seeing as how you didn’t know ahead of time that you wouldn’t be heading back home after arriving.”

“It’s been a little tough, but mostly because being tired is starting to become my new normal,” Sylvain attempted a carefree laugh, but it was difficult when his days consisted primarily of mountains of paperwork, “But, Dorothea sent a letter a few days ago, saying she’d be here soon, so it looks like I won’t have to wait much longer.”

Once it had become public knowledge that Byleth was pregnant, letters were sent out to all of her former students and their closest friends, confirming the news while also inviting them all to an Almyran-style feast that they were planning as celebration of the first child born to the King and Queen of Unification.

Byleth couldn’t help but smile, “I’m looking forward to seeing all of my former students.”

Claude had been reading one of the many documents he had been working on as they walked.“Hey By, can you check some of this? I don’t think the Count fully understood what he was signing.”

“No more work for the day,” Byleth snatched the papers from her husband’s hands with a sigh.

“I’m sure Dorothea will be more than happy to help when she gets here,” Sylvain waved a small goodbye as he broke off to head to the stables, ready to head back to the Gautier Estate.

He let out a long sigh as he hopped onto his horse, Frederick, and began to make his way towards home, with a few guards following close behind him; in Fódlan it didn’t matter how capable someone was, if they were important enough they had guards with them near 24/7. Each of the towns surrounding the monastery were relatively close, making the trip no more than twenty minutes when on horseback.

The sun finally started to set as Sylvain pulled up to the estate on his horse, looking up at the house he noticed light behind the curtains of his and Dorothea’s bedroom, though he tried not to get his hopes up as there have been plenty of times when he’s gotten home and the light was just from servants cleaning or prepping him a bath. Nevertheless, Sylvain left his horse with the stable servants, and made his way inside his home where he was instantly hit with the smell of Dorothea’s perfume, more specifically _his_ favorite perfume that smelled sweet like vanilla.

The servants didn’t even bother approaching their master as once Sylvain had his muddy boots off he was up the stairs to the master bedroom. Before opening the door, he stopped and took a deep breath to calm down, and slowly twisted the doorknob.

“Hello, darling.”

There she was, lying down on their bed on her side, her head propped up on her fist, looking almost bored as she gazed down at a book she had laid out on their bed - it was obvious that she was only pretending to read, likely hearing his horse outside when he arrived a few minutes ago. She was wearing a sheer lace babydoll that did nothing to cover her up, but everything to accentuate her curves, lace crotchless panties, knee high stockings, and a loose, sheer shawl wrapped around her. She closed and set aside her book before slowly, tauntingly, standing from their bed and making her way to her husband.

“I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Sylvain all but melted as Dorothea placed her hands on his chest, and looked up at him with such a loving gaze. He placed his hand on her cheek, and gently kissed the other one. “If I remember correctly you mentioned some news you wanted to share with me in your letter.”

“Sylvain,” Dorothea looked up at him with a smile that Sylvain believed could outshine even the brightest stars “I’m pregnant.”

Without even thinking about it, Sylvain hugged his wife before lifting her off her feet, her hands holding onto his shoulders, and spun around in excitement. Not only was he blessed to have an amazing wife, but this beautiful woman was also going to bless both of their lives with children.

“Sylvain, please! Stop spinning!” Dorothea managed to say in between giggles and squeals of joy.

While he did stop spinning, he dizzily stumbled his way over to their bed with her still in his arms, where he flopped down on his back. The mattress squeaked as they bounced with even more laughter before settling down.

Sylvain stopped for a moment to look at his wife, causing her to melt a little at the warmth and tenderness. He carefully placed one of his hands on the back of her head, and used it to bring it down just enough in order for him to softly kiss her forehead.

“I believe I also wrote about celebrating this joyous news.”

“Indeed, you did.”

Both sat up before Dorothea left their bed, making her way over to the trunk she brought that contained her carefully hidden toys. “Go ahead and strip while I grab what we’re going to need.”

As her husband stripped off his clothes so quickly he stumbled a bit, Dorothea searched through her trunk, grabbing her padded cuffs, her strap-on, and a bottle of lubricant that she had bought in the market when she arrived earlier. Her hands shook slightly as a tremble of excitement shot through her.

The entire trip she had been thinking of what she was going to do, but also in what order. She brought the crotchless panties specifically so she could have him eat her out while she stood over him as his master, but she had to think would she do that before or after she fucked his brains out with her strap? Or perhaps she could do both? Would she blindfold him while he deepthroated her strap, or maybe she’d look directly into his eyes as she facefucked him, needy whines pouring out of him because he couldn’t beg for her to fuck his asshole with the dildo in his mouth. Dorothea had eventually decided that she’d play it by year, and if she felt merciful enough, might even ask her little slut what he’d like her to do.

“Tell me if at any point you want me to stop or slow down, okay?” She said as she turned back to face him, props and bottle in hand. Her now nude husband nodded as she walked over and sat on their bed next to him. “Now tell me darling, have you touched yourself since arriving here?”

Sylvain cleared his throat, attempting to get into character, before responding, “Yes. A few days ago I jerked myself off while fucking myself with a dildo.”

“Now tell me, did you send a letter to your master asking beforehand if you were allowed to touch yourself?”

“No.”

Dorothea tsk’ed as she shook her head, “No, no you did not, and as such you shall be punished,” she placed everything aside on one of their bedside tables before standing up “Get on your stomach with your ass in the air, and if you take your punishment like a good slut maybe I’ll even be merciful.”

Sylvain did his best to not shake with excitement and anticipation as he did just as she asked, his face covered in a nice, red blush. Within seconds of getting into position Dorothea began spanking his ass, smirking sadistically as he whimpered in both pleasure and pain. It took all of his concentration to not shake and moan as pleasure shot up and down his spine; he hadn’t been told he was allowed to move or speak, and he was going to be a good slut this time, though he did enjoy the punishments he’d receive when he was rebellious.

“Look at you, being such a good boy, taking your punishment without any fuss.” Dorothea giggled sadistically as she continued to spank him, becoming more and more aroused as she watched his cock become more and more erect.

“My, my, look at how red your cute ass has gotten. Unfortunately that means I should probably stop, as I still have so much more planned, and you’ve been so good taking your punishment.” Dorothea carefully massaged her husband’s ass to help soothe the ache from her spanking. “Now tell me, has my slut eaten any sort of dinner yet?”

“N-No.” Sylvain choked out, his ass was on fire, but he had to admit that it felt good.

“You must be terribly hungry then. Alright, get on the floor on your knees, facing the bed.” She grabbed a pillow and placed it on the ground for Sylvain to kneel on, and then sat on the edge of the bed as he got down on his knees in front of her. Slowly she opened her legs, showing him her wet pussy; she likely was touching herself a bit before he got home as there’s no way she would have gotten that wet just from spanking him. The image of her masturbating made his cock ache as he imagined her using one hand to massage her breasts while the other was buried knuckle-deep in her pussy, but still she’d whine and beg for him because her fingers weren’t long enough to hit her g-spot.

Dorothea cleared her throat in annoyance, breaking Sylvain out of his little daydream. “Thank you, Mistress.” He said before leaning forward, and slowly dragging his tongue up her labia. He may be the sub tonight, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have a little fun, and tease his lovely wife while doing so.

Every drag of his tongue across her labia was slow and deliberate, as he did just enough to rile her up, but not enough to provide any sort of satisfaction. Sylvain was purposefully avoiding her clit, pretending as if he was about to give her what she wanted before going back down. It was obvious as she glared down at him with a fierce blush on her cheeks that she wasn’t amused by his teasing.

“Who said you were allowed to play games? Either pick it up, or I’ll be forced to punish you some more.” She used one hand to hold her up while she put the other on the back of his head, and pressed his head further into cunt.

Without missing a beat, Sylvain’s lips closed down on Dorothea’s clit, licking and sucking the little nub, as he carefully slid one of his fingers into her pussy. Although she had only told him he could eat her out, Dorothea decided to show some mercy and let him finger her, though the truth was that it felt so good she couldn’t bring herself to care. She was a moaning, panting mess as she looked down at his face between her thighs, eyes closed tight as he concentrated on sucking on her clit, now using two fingers to repeatedly massage her g-spot.

Sylvain opened his eyes, and looked directly into Dorothea’s as he continued to eat her out, and just before she could orgasm she pulled him off of her. Her breath came out in short pants, watching as Sylvain wiped off his mouth and licked his fingers clean. He had to admit he was a bit surprised as to why she pulled him off of her just as she was about to come.

“I didn’t say you could finger me, and as punishment you are going to have to sit there, and watch as I get myself off.” Dorothea knew it was only an excuse as she didn’t want Sylvain to get the upper hand in their roleplay, she wasn’t done being the dominant just yet. “You are not to touch me, nor are you to touch yourself. If you do then I’ll be forced to tie you up, and leave you hard as a rock. Maybe then you’d learn your place.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Sylvain sat and watched as Dorothea brought her left hand down to her labia, and spread her wetness from her pussy up to her clit, and began rubbing her clit, using her other hand to massage her breasts through her lingerie as she lay down fully on their bed.

Sylvain watched his wife as she pleasured herself, her left hand vigorously rubbing, squeezing, scratching at her clit - she always did enjoy it a bit rougher than maybe some women would prefer - and her right hand scratching and pulling her right nipple through her sheer lace babydoll. Needy whines soon started to pour out of her as she sped her hands up as fast as she could, growing more desperate to get off.

“Ooooh, Sylvain, right there,” Dorothea moaned. She wasn’t necessarily quiet when they had sex, but she purposely started to exaggerate her moans to rile her husband up as she continued to touch herself, and it seemed to work perfectly as she heard him groan in both need and frustration. She did her best to sit up enough so she could watch her husband’s frustration while still able to cause it.

After a few minutes of masturbating, Dorothea could tell she was close to orgasm, and quickly sped up her fingers that were rubbing her clit. Her exaggerated show started to dissipate as she instead focussed on getting off rather than torturing Sylvain. Her breath started to come out in pants, and moans and whines started to pour out of her mouth. Only moments later Dorothea’s body tensed up for a second as she came before her body fell completely flat on their bed, her legs shaking slightly. Her cum slowly leaked out of her pussy, dripping down her labia, and getting all over her, and even dripping to the floor.

“Clean me up,” Dorothea managed to say in between breathless pants. Almost instantly Sylvain’s mouth was pressed firmly against her labia as he vigorously licked her clean, making sure to get every last drop.

“Alright enough. Now, clean up what’s fallen onto the floor.”

Kneeling down, Sylvain did just that, licking the cum that had dripped onto the hardwood floors off. He had to admit he did feel a little dirty doing so, but he’d do damn near anything if it meant his wife was happy.

“Such a good boy, so well-trained. Alright, now get on the bed, so I can prep you for the next part.”

Doing as he was told, Sylvain lied down on their bed on his back, and watched as Dorothea grabbed the padded cuffs from earlier. She carefully cuffed his wrists together around the headboard just enough that his arms were pulled up, but not so much that they would potentially go numb from lack of blood flow (that was something they unfortunately learned the hard way). He watched as his wife grabbed various pillows, and leaned forward as much as he could when she moved to put them behind him, propping him up so he’d be more comfortable.

Looking up into his wife’s eyes, Sylvain could’ve sworn he had started to fall in love all over again. “Thank you, Dorothea.”

“It’s a dom’s duty to take care of their sub before, during, and after their play,” Sylvain did his best not to laugh as he watched Dorothea turn her head slightly away, her cheeks slightly red, “and, I never gave you permission to use my name. You’re lucky I’m in such a generous, merciful mood, and as such will ignore such disrespect, just this once.”

“My apologies, Mistress.”

“That’s better.”

Dorothea turned away from her husband, sure he had some sort of shit eating grin on his face, and quickly grabbed her strap-on. After putting it on and securing it, she grabbed the bottle of lube, and sat down on the bed next to Sylvain.

“You’re free to say no at any point.”

“I’ll let ya know if I need a breather.” The redhead laughed lightly.

“You better.”

After taking out the cork, Dorothea poured a generous amount of lube onto her fingers, and then gently pressed them against Sylvain’s asshole. Slowly she circled the rim with her fingers, massaging it lightly. Although she’s pegged him many times, and he admitted to using one of their dildos the other night, Dorothea always liked to take her time both because it helped build up suspense and riled up Sylvain, which always brought her endless joy, but also because she never wanted to hurt him, and liked to give him plenty of time to calm down, but also a chance to change his mind if he decided he wasn’t in the mood anymore.

Carefully Dorothea inserted the tip of her index finger, and slowly sunk it deeper and deeper into his asshole, stopping once she reached her knuckle. Slowly, almost to a torturous extent, Dorothea gently used her finger to massage Sylvain’s prostate, and watched with a small smirk as he started to whine from the stimulation. As she used her index finger to rub his prostate she slowly inserted her middle finger as well, and gently started to move them in and out of his asshole, making sure to rub against his prostate as she did so.

Sylvain started to whine and moan more and more as Dorothea sped up her fingers, using her other hand to hold up his right leg to make it easier for her to finger him.

Leaning down, Dorothea kissed Sylvain as she continued to finger his asshole with her right hand. The kiss started off at a regular pace, but quickly escalated as neither of them could really hold out any longer. Dorothea slipped her tongue into Sylvain’s mouth, and moaned softly as hers and Sylvain’s rubbed against one another. During the kiss Dorothea slipped a third finger into Sylvain, and felt a sense of pride when he moaned with so much need and desperation.

“I’m gonna slip it in, okay?”

Sylvain nodded, his cheeks burning red from excitement. Carefully Dorothea slipped her fingers out of him, and then proceeded to pull out a lambskin condom from their bedside drawer. She put the condom on her strap, and then poured a liberal amount of lube on it, making sure to spread it around the entire phallus with her hand; the dildo was roughly the same size as Sylvain’s dick, being between seven to seven and a half inches long, with more than a few inches of girth to it, and had plenty of veins carved onto it so it could provide plenty of stimulation. She leaned over him, and kissed him as she slowly inserted the dildo into his ass, listening to her husband moan the entire time.

Once fully inside, Dorothea remained still for a few seconds before slowly pulling the dildo out until just the tip remained. She continued like this for a short while, watching as Sylvain became increasingly more desperate for more, and then proceeded to speed up her thrusts into his tight asshole, the ridges on her strap repeatedly rubbing against Sylvain’s prostate, causing him to moan in both pleasure and agony, as his cock started to become red from how much blood was flowing there. He desperately wanted to cum, but Dorothea was sadistically watching his face as she hadn’t given him permission just yet, assuming she would at all.

“Pl… Please, M-Mistress…” Sylvain was a mess as his face burned red, his mouth hung open as his breath came out in short pants, moans rippling out of his mouth.

Deciding she wasn’t quite done just yet, Dorothea remained silent as she switched tactics: instead of thrusting with speed she decided to thrust with power. She held up her husband’s legs by placing her hands on his thighs, pressing them into his abs as she bent over to kiss him. As she did this she pulled her strap almost all the way out of his ass, and then thrust in deep. Sylvain gasped into their kiss as his breath flew out of him, a needy whine falling from his mouth in the process. Dorothea continued like this for a couple minutes, deep thrust after deep thrust, purposefully rubbing particularly hard against his prostate.

Sylvain was barely able to look his wife in the eyes as his body started to shake from having to use so much effort to not cum. “Please, Dorothea…”

“Alright, you may cum.”

Once again switching up her thrusts, Dorothea started to ram her strap into her husband’s tight, needy asshole, kissing him the entire time. After not even thirty seconds of fast, rough fucking Sylvain pulled away from their kiss, and moaned loudly as he orgasmed, his semen shooting out of his hard cock all over his chest and abs.

Carefully, Dorothea slid out of him, and unlocked the cuffs with a key that she had placed on the bedside table. She then went to the connected bathroom, grabbing a cloth and wetting it with cool water from the sink, also filling up a cup with water.

“Here.” She whispered as she bent down to kiss his temple, handing him the cup of water. As he sipped from the cup Dorothea used the rag to wipe off his sweat and cum from his body.

“Thank you.”

“Of course, I’m not going to just leave you like that, dummy,” She giggled as she got up, and placed the now dirty rag with the other dirty laundry that needed to be cleaned. Watching his wife laugh, Sylvain couldn’t help but be entranced by it, listening to it as if it were a beautiful melody, because to him, it was.

As soon as Dorothea was close to the bed, Sylvain quickly grabbed her wrist, and pulled her down next to him, scooping her up in his arms.

“Bedtime.”

With a laugh, Dorothea managed to sit herself up enough, so she could lean over to the bedside lamp, turning the knob so it would turn off, and then lied back down so she could cuddle with her husband and the father of their child.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my Twitter for updates on other works for different events! (No hard feelings if you don't want to though ^^) @Peridot_Mermaid / https://twitter.com/Peridot_Mermaid


End file.
